Early Sunsets over Monroeville
by Madelynna Iris
Summary: Oneshot BellaEdward songfic. Song is Early Sunsets over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance.


_Author's Note: I am not Stefenie Meyer. No matter how much I wish it, I am not Gerard Way either. These things called Twilight and Early Sunsets over Monroeville are not mine. Don't think they are._

_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
_

"Bella? I'll always love you." Those were the words Edward whispered into her ears. The two of them were spending their Spring Break at Port Angeles, just generally hanging out. Of course Alice and was with them, but today she had gone off to a hairstylist while the young couple shopped. _Great for me,_ thought Edward, _I need time alone with Bella anyway. _However, the vampire was plagued with memories of his last visit to the port city.

_And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living_

Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  


"I love you too, Edward." Bella was exhilarated by their trip to the mall. Glistening mountains gleamed outside the windows, only masked by signs and the gleaming of metal. The couple stopped by a fountain, to toss pennies in. "What'd you wish for, Bella?"

"The same thing I always do, Edward. Being with you forever."

_Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you changed from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight  
_

Edward watched as his dear girlfriend slipped into a generally girly store. "I'll be back, if you want you can wait out here." The vampire took this offer, and rested upon a bench with a clear view of the shop. Then he heard a shriek that sounded very familiar.

_  
But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?   
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
_

Bella was in a dead panic. Some men had broken into the store with guns. The woman behind the counter had already been shot, and so had several girls in the changing rooms. "EDWARD! HELP!" The robbers did not approve of the attempt to garner help. Therefore, Bella soon had a bullet in her heart.

_  
But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?   
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
_

Without a sound, Edward rushed into the store. Forcing himself not to go after the thieves, he snatched up Bella and carried her into a mattress store. He laid her out on one of the beds, giving the clerk a _Go away this is an emergency_ look with his dazzling eyes. The dying girl mustered enough consciousness to let one word slip through her lips. "Edward…" Then he knew the choice he dreaded to make was now up in his face.

_Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,_

_And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst._

The vampire tried to put his mind off the impending decision. _I…I don't want to kill her…but it worked in Phoenix. Why not now? But still…the pain will be worse than the one now._ Then he remembered how he had felt that fateful winter day when he had first saved Bella. Then he made up his mind.

_But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?   
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
_

Edward strode over to his bleeding love. Very carefully he laid Bella out on the mattress where she would be most comfortable. Slowly he bent over her and laid his lips on her neck. Then came the fangs.

_And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,_

Bella twitched, and Edward could see her pain. She began crying uncontrollably. "The fire! Fire! Edward…" By this the vampire was shaken. His mind-reading prowess felt a fraction of her pain, but heard one feeling above them all. The emotion was a mix of sadness, hope, and gratitude.

_But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?_

Edward felt confident about his decision now, for he knew it was what Bella wanted. He picked up his now-calmer girlfriend and shuffled out of the mall. Shame about his vacation though, seeing as he would have to spend three days watching over a soon-to-be vampire.


End file.
